Best Day Ever
by Broken Heart 14
Summary: Not good at summary. it's a TyKa. Completed! R&R!


Best Day Ever  
  
It was a fine and wonderful morning; Tyson Kinomiya was still snoring in bed. All of his sheets were thrown off his bed, and his window was open. The door to his room open and in came four other bladers and a girl. They all gather around Tyson's bed.  
"Hey Tyson, it's wakie wakie time," the blond hair blader said.  
"You're never going to wake him up that way Max." this was said by someone known as Ray. The girl, Hilary, was standing next to Kenny. And finally, Kai, he's standing at the door looking at the ceiling.  
After all that calling, Tyson hasn't even woken up yet. "Here you guys, let me do it." Somehow Kai has got a pail of water, cold water to be exact. He then chose the moment that Tyson's mouth open and he pours all of the water in Tyson's mouth.  
"What the hellllllll!!" Tyson yell as he chokes and spit water out.  
Kai smirked at him. "Look, wake up, get ready, practice is at 8 o'clock." Then Kai walked out of the room.  
"You should wake up before Kai gets mad Tyson" Max said.  
"Don't worry Maxie, I know what to do. Hehehehheh" Tyson said. Then he went off to get ready for his day.  
  
Tyson was now in practice time. Man, can my head be a real problem. Why is Kai always on my head? What is up with me? Jeeze! This was the thought that ran through Tyson's mind. Then he saw Tala coming in and was about to go over and greet him, but he froze. Tala was hugging Kai, and everybody in the room was shock. Tyson's heart was broken, and he ran.  
"Hey Tyson, where are you going?" Max call after him, but it was no use, Tyson was already gone.  
Kai had managed to push Tala off of him when Tyson ran out. "What the? What are you doing Tala? And why did Tyson run out like that?"  
Tala chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry Kai. It's just that I was dared to do this so I had to do it. But it seems to me that I hurt Tyson."  
"How can you hurt him? It got nothing to do with him anyway."  
"That's where you're wrong Kai," Max said "Tyson has been in love with you for like ever. I think at first he didn't want to admit it to himself, but I could see what he's feeling just by looking at his eyes. When Tala hugs you, he was broken to the bone."  
"Yeah, I can say the same here" Ray said. Kai was in a state of shock. Tyson love him? How is that possible? He always thought that Tyson hated him. It's true that he, yes the Kai Hiwatari, has fallen head over heels for the dragon also, but he never knew how Tyson felt. "Um guys, I'm going to go look for Tyson okay. I'll have him back before you know it." Then he was gone. "I hope everything work out for them" Max said. "Don't worry Maxie, everything's going to be okay before you even know it. Remember how we got together? It wasn't easy now was it? But in the end we finally got each other." Ray then pulled Max close to him and hugs him. They had been together since last month, and they're happy with their relationship.  
  
Tyson ran blindly. He didn't care where he was going. He just wanted to get away from the awful sight of Kai in someone else's arms. BAMM! He was running so fast that he hit the wall. Tyson was feeling very dizzy right now. He tried to stand up, but he fell back down again. Then he spotted Kai, but he still couldn't stand up. Kai ran over to Tyson and help him. "Are you okay Tyson? Don't run off like that. Everyone was so worry about you." "I don't care anymore. Just leave me alone Kai. I don't need or want your help. Not then, not now, not ever." Kai was hurt by what Tyson said, but he push the feeling away. Then in a cold voice he said, "Alright, so you made your point. I'm sorry that I care for you so much as to come here and look for you. I'll never bother you again Tyson. I just can't believe that I fell in love with you. I know that you probably don't feel the same way for me, but I couldn't control my feelings. I try to hide it from you by being mean to you all the time, but you know what Tyson, while I was doing it, my heart broke at every mean things I did to you. I'll leave you alone now." Then Kai walked off, but was stop by Tyson. "Please don't go Kai. I-I love you too. Forever and always, I'll love you. I'm sorry for the way I acted but I was sad because I thought that Tala was your k- humph" there were no more talking because Kai had swoop down and caught Tyson's lips with his. They were out of breath by the time they came up for air. "WOW!" Tyson said. Then he hug Kai, never wanting to let him go. "I'll love you forever koi no matter what happen." "And I'll always love you too Kai-koi."  
  
I hope everybody like this. This is my first time writing a yaoi story so it kind of sucks, I know. But please R&R. Thank you!  
  
Broken Heart 14


End file.
